The present invention is directed to a cosmetic composition in the form of a powder, for example a loose, compacted, pressed or cast powder, comprising at least one specific ester.
It is known to use in a formulation of make-up powders containing, on the one hand, a particulate phase comprising in particular pigments and fillers and, on the other hand, as a binder a fatty phase comprising fatty substances. The fatty phase is intended to confer a degree of density on the finished product, to give softness and an emollient property to the make-up product and to promote its adhesion to the skin.
The formulation of binding agents in powders, in particular in compact powders, raises numerous difficulties. These difficulties result because the final composition must be sufficiently homogeneous and compact to exhibit good suitability for removal and to avoid fragmentation caused in particular by impacts.
It is possible to use, as a binder, a mixture of mineral and vegetable oils in combination with esters. However, the products comprising these esters can result in products which lack softness and can even result in poor dispersion of the pigmentary phase.
It is also possible to use silicone oils, which can contribute slip, softness and ease of spreading. However, the properties of hold of the make-up and of impact strength in the products using silicone oils are mediocre.
Finally, some perfluorinated oils, in particular perfluoropolyethers, are well known as contributing softness to cosmetic compositions. In such a composition, however, the formulator is then confronted with problems of insolubility of these oils in conventional hydrocarbonaceous oils or in silicone oils. This insolubility results in the comprising perfluorinated oils exhibit mediocre properties of impact strength. Some of these oils can also exhibit the disadvantage of a poor dispersion of the pigmentary phase. In such a poor dispersion, the color contributed by the pigment is relatively low in intensity and this can bring about a xe2x80x9cwhite effectxe2x80x9d, which is undesirable, aesthetically speaking.
Furthermore, it happens that compositions in the form of a powder are subject to the phenomenon of migration. This is because it has been found that some compositions have a tendency to spread inside the fine lines and/or wrinkles of the skin, in the case of face powders, or into the folds of the eyelid, in the case of eyeshadows. There has also been observed, in the case in particular of eyeshadows, the appearance of streaks in the make-up generated by the movements of the eyelids. Such compositions exhibit an unsatisfactory hold.
All these phenomena result in an unsightly effect which it is clearly desirable to avoid.
The inventors have found, unexpectedly, that the use as a powder binder of at least one specific oily ester, which ester is composed of saturated and branched (C24 to C28) fatty acids or fatty alcohols, makes it possible to obtain a powder which not only exhibits excellent cosmetic properties but which furthermore exhibits an improved hold.
The present invention is therefore directed to a cosmetic composition in the form of a powder comprising a particulate phase and a fatty phase, characterized in that the fatty phase comprises at least one fatty acid ester or fatty alcohol ester, the carbonaceous chain of the fatty acid or alcohol being saturated and branched, and comprising 24 to 28 carbon atoms.
The compositions in the form of a powder thus obtained exhibit an excellent hold. They do not transfer and do not migrate into the folds of the skin. They also exhibit an excellent dispersion of the pigments. The composition obtained is very homogeneous and it remains homogenous even after application to the skin, this being the case for several hours.
The compositions according to the invention also exhibit excellent cosmetic properties: they adhere sufficiently to the skin but not too much; they are very soft; and they are easily applied.
Furthermore, these compositions are easy to compact, they readily disintegrate, and they exhibit good hardness. In particular, they exhibit good cohesion of the product in the dish while allowing satisfactory disintegration of the product. In the case of compacted powders, for example, they exhibit outstanding strength when dropped and the percentage of loss of product after being dropped is very low.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a cosmetic process for making up or caring for the skin, in particular of the body, or mucous membranes (interior of the lower eyelids) of human beings comprising the application, to the skin, body or mucous membranes, of the composition as defined above.
In a further embodiment, the present invention is directed to the use of at least one fatty acid ester or fatty alcohol ester, the carbonaceous chain of the fatty acid or alcohol being saturated and branched, and comprising 24 to 28 carbon atoms, in a cosmetic composition in the form of a powder with the aim of improving the hold on the skin of the composition.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to the use of at least one fatty acid ester or fatty alcohol ester, the carbonaceous chain of the fatty acid or alcohol being saturated and branched, and comprising 24 to 28 carbon atoms, in the preparation of a composition in the form of a powder with the aim of improving the hold on the skin of the composition.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to the use of at least one fatty acid ester or fatty alcohol ester, the carbonaceous chain of the fatty acid or alcohol being saturated and branched, and comprising 24 to 28 carbon atoms, in a composition in the form of a powder, especially cosmetic and more particularly compact, with the aim of improving the impact strength of the composition.
The compositions according to the invention especially find a particularly advantageous application in the field of making up and/or caring for the skin and mucous membranes. The term xe2x80x9cmucous membranexe2x80x9d is understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, and includes, in particular the interior part of the lower eyelid. Thus, the invention finds a very specific application in the field of products for making up the face and the skin, such as eyeshadows, face and body powders, foundations, concealers or make-up products for the body.
Other characteristics, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent on reading the detailed description which will follow.
The compositions of the invention are cosmetic powders. They generally comprise at least 70% by weight, preferably from 77 to 99.9% by weight, with respect to the total weight of the composition, of particulate or pulverulent phase.
The compositions of the invention also comprise as a binder a fatty phase comprising fatty substances which facilitate the adhesion to the skin of the pulverulent compounds and their cohesion to each other in the final composition. This fatty phase can represent up to 30% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 23% by weight and more preferably from 3 to 20% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The fatty phase of the compositions according to the invention comprises at least one fatty acid ester or fatty alcohol ester, the carbonaceous chain of the fatty acid or alcohol being saturated and branched and comprising 24 to 28 carbon atoms. The word ester, according to the invention, means a monoester or a polyester. The term xe2x80x9cpolyesterxe2x80x9d is understood to mean, within the meaning of the present invention, a compound comprising more than one ester functional group, such as, for example, diesters, triesters, tetraesters and the like. The ester according to the invention is preferably chosen from polyesters. The ester according to the invention preferably comprises at least 2 branched (C24 to C28) chains. The word branched means at least one pendant hydrocarbonaceous chain comprising in particular from 1 to 14 carbon atoms.
The ester of the invention therefore comprises a saturated (C24 to C28) fatty alcohol or fatty acid residue, in particular a Guerbet fatty alcohol of following formula (a) or a Guerbet fatty acid of following formula (b) respectively: 
in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, which are identical or different, are chosen from saturated alkyl radicals, the sum of the carbon atoms of which ranges from 22 to 26. The Rxe2x80x3 alkyl radical preferably comprises two carbon atoms less than the Rxe2x80x2 alkyl radical.
The ester of the composition of the invention is preferably an oily ester which is liquid at room temperature (approximately 25xc2x0 C.) exhibiting a high molecular weight, that is to say having a carbon number of greater than or equal to 50 and in particular of greater than or equal to 70. The advantage of a product which is liquid at room temperature in comparison with a product which is pasty or solid at room temperature lies in the greater number of its applications and its ease of use. Furthermore, the fact that this ester exhibits a high molecular weight makes it possible to obtain film-forming compositions which are persistent in water, which is widely desired for protection products, in particular sun protection products. This ester exhibits, inter alia, a refractive index of greater than 1.45 at 20xc2x0 C. and an iodine numberxe2x89xa64.
This ester, despite its high molecular weight, is neither greasy nor heavy nor sticky and confers, on the composition comprising it, notable comfort properties.
The ester according to the invention is advantageously an ester of a branched (C24-C28) fatty acid, such as 2-decyltetradecanoic acid, and more specifically an ester of a polyol, such as glycerol, which can be a mono-, di- or triglyceride. This ester is preferably a triglyceride of branched (C24-C28) fatty acids of the Guerbet type and in particular a triglyceride of a (C24) fatty acid, such as 2-decyl-tetradecanoic acid.
Preferably, at least one of the branched chains of the ester comprises 24 carbon atoms. More preferably, the ester according to the invention is chosen from triglycerides of a branched (C24) fatty acid, pentaerythritol esters of a branched (C24) fatty acid, esters of a branched (C24) fatty alcohol and of diacids, and their mixtures.
A preferred triglyceride is, for example, glyceryl tri(2-decyltetradecanoate), sold under the reference DUB TGI 24 by the company Stearinerie Dubois. This ester exhibits a saponification number of 140 to 150, a refractive index greater than 1.45 and in particular ranging from 1.454 to 1.459 at 20xc2x0 C., an iodine numberxe2x89xa64, a hydroxyl numberxe2x89xa630 and an acid numberxe2x89xa610. Its carbon number is 75.
Use may also be made of pentaerythritol esters of a (C24) fatty acid, such as pentaerythrityl tetra(2-decyltetradecanoate) (with 101 carbon atoms), sold under the reference DUB PTI 24 by the company Stearinerie Dubois.
When the alcohol combined with the branched (C24 to C28) fatty acid is a polyol, the esterification can be partial and can then relate to 1, 2, 3 or more OH groups, depending on the alcohol used, or can be total.
Mention may be made of an ester of the invention comprising a fatty alcohol residue with a saturated branched (C24 to C28) chain, of di(decyltetradecyl) dimerates (with 84 carbon atoms), such as that sold under the reference DUB DI 24D by the company Stxc3xa9arinerie Dubois, or decyltetradecyl neopentanoate (with 29 carbon atoms) or decyltetradecyl isostearate, sold by the company CONDEA under the reference Isofol Ester 2482 (with 42 carbon atoms). Dimerates are esters resulting from diacids, the latter generally being obtained from an unsaturated (C6 to C24) acid, such as oleic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid and the like.
The ester according to the invention preferably does not exhibit surfactant properties.
The ester of the invention can represent up to 100% by weight of the fatty phase of the composition according to the invention. The ester can thus be present in the composition according to the invention at a content ranging up to 30% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition. The ester according to the invention is preferably present at a content ranging from 0.1 to 23% of the weight of the composition, more preferably from 2 to 20%, and generally in an amount sufficient to confer, on the composition, properties of good cohesion and of improved hold.
In addition to the above specific ester, the fatty phase of the composition according to the invention can comprise any other fatty substance, such as oils, waxes and/or pasty fatty compounds.
Pasty fatty compounds can be defined using at least one of the following physicochemical properties:
a viscosity of 0.1 to 40 Paxc2x7s (1 to 400 poises), preferably 0.5 to 25 Paxc2x7s, measured at 40xc2x0 C. with a Contraves TV rotary viscometer equipped with an MS-r3 or MS-r4 rotor at a frequency of 60 Hz,
a melting point of 25-70xc2x0 C., preferably 25-55xc2x0 C.
The fatty substances can be chosen from oils and/or waxes of mineral, animal or vegetable origin, fluorinated oils, fatty acid esters and/or their mixtures.
Mention may be made, among the oils which can be used, of mink oil, turtle oil, soybean oil, grape seed oil, sesame oil, maize oil, rapeseed oil, sunflower oil, cottonseed oil, avocado oil, olive oil, castor oil, jojoba oil or groundnut oil; hydrocarbon oils, such as liquid paraffins, squalane or liquid petrolatum; fatty esters, such as isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, butyl stearate, hexyl laurate, isononyl isononate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, 2-hexyldecyl laurate, 2-octyldecyl palmitate, 2-octyldodecyl myristate or lactate, di(2-ethylhexyl) succinate, diisostearyl malate, or glyceryl or diglyceryl triisostearate; perfluorinated oils; higher fatty acids, such as myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid or isostearic acid; higher fatty alcohols, such as cetanol, stearyl alcohol or oleyl alcohol, and/or their mixtures.
Mention may be made, among the waxes which can be used, of beeswaxes, lanolin waxes and Chinese insect waxes; carnauba, candelilla or ouricury waxes, cork fibre waxes, sugar cane waxes, Japan waxes, hydrogenated jojoba waxes and hydrogenated oils, such as hydrogenated sunflower oil, hydrogenated castor oil, hydrogenated coconut oil and hydrogenated lanolin; paraffin waxes, microcrystalline waxes, montan waxes and ozokerites; polyethylene waxes, waxes obtained by the Fisher-Tropsch synthesis, waxy copolymers and their esters; and silicone waxes, such as polyalkoxy- and polyalkylsiloxanes, and/or their mixtures.
The fatty phase of the compositions according to the invention can optionally comprise a volatile part, such as, for example, volatile oils.
The term xe2x80x9cvolatile oilxe2x80x9d is understood to mean any compound capable of evaporating on contact with the skin. Use is preferably made of oils with a flash point sufficiently high to allow the use of these oils in formulation and sufficiently low to produce the desired evanescent effect. Oils with a flash point of the order of 40-100xc2x0 C. are preferably employed.
These volatile compounds can be chosen in particular from hydrocarbonaceous oils, such as isoparaffins and in particular isododecane.
The fatty phase can additionally comprise additives, such as lipophilic cosmetic active principles and/or fat-soluble ingredients generally used in cosmetics, such as fragrances or sunscreens. These additives can preferably be present in a proportion ranging from 20 to 70% by weight with respect to the total weight of the fatty phase.
The compositions according to the invention can also comprise silicone resins comprising a combination of the R3SiO1/2, R2SiO2/2, RSiO3/2 and SiO4/2 units in which R is chosen from hydrogen, a (C1-C6) alkyl radical and a phenyl radical.
The composition of the invention can additionally comprise any additive conventionally used in the cosmetics field, such as antioxidants, essential oils, preservatives, neutralizing agents, water-in-oil or oil-in-water surfactants, vitamins or antiwrinkle active principles.
Of course, a person skilled in the art will take care to choose the optional additional compounds and/or their amounts so that the advantageous properties of the composition according to the invention are not, or not substantially, detrimentally affected by the envisaged addition.
The composition according to the invention also comprises a particulate phase which can comprise pigments, peardescent agents, fillers and/or their mixtures conventionally used in cosmetic compositions.
The term xe2x80x9cpigmentsxe2x80x9d should be understood as comprising white or colored, and inorganic or organic particles which are insoluble in the medium and which are intended to color and/or opacify the composition.
The pigments can be present in a proportion of 0-40% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition and preferably in a proportion of 2-20%. They can be white or colored, inorganic or organic, and conventional or nanometric in size. Mention may be made, among inorganic pigments and nanopigments, of titanium, zirconium or cerium dioxides and zinc, iron or chromium oxides, titanium dioxide nanopigments, ferric blue and/or their mixtures. Mention may be made, among organic pigments, of carbon black and lakes, commonly employed to confer a make-up effect on the lips and skin, which are calcium, barium, aluminium or zirconium salts of acid dyes, such as haloacid, azo or anthraquinone dyes, and/or their mixtures.
The pigments can in particular be coated with silicone compounds, such as polydimethylsiloxanes, and/or with polymers, in particular polyethylenes. Mention may thus be made of the SA pigments from Maprecos or the P1 pigments from Myoshi.
The term xe2x80x9cfillersxe2x80x9d should be understood as comprising colorless or white, inorganic or synthetic, and lamellar or non-lamellar particles which are intended to give body or stiffness to the composition and/or softness, mattness and uniformity to the make-up.
The fillers, which can be present in the composition at a content ranging from 0 to 99% by weight, preferably from 0-40% by weight, with respect to the total weight of the composition, preferably 2-20%, can be inorganic or synthetic and lamellar or non-lamellar. Mention may be made of talc, mica, silica, kaolin, powders formed of Nylon, powders formed of poly-xcex2-alanine, powders formed of polyethylene, Teflon, lauroyllysine, starch, boron nitride, bismuth oxychloride, powders formed of tetrafluoroethylene polymers, poly(methyl methacrylate) powders, polyurethane powders, polystyrene powders, polyester powders, synthetic hollow microspheres, such as EXPANCEL (Nobel Industrie), microsponges, such as POLYTRAP(Dow Corning), silicone resin microbeads (TOSPEARLS from the Company Toshiba, for example), zinc and titanium oxides, zirconium or cerium oxides, precipitated calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate and hydrated magnesium carbonate, hydroxyapatite, hollow silica microspheres (SILICA BEADS from the Company Maprecos), glass or ceramic microcapsules, metal soaps derived from organic carboxylic acids having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms, for example zinc, magnesium or lithium stearate, zinc laurate or magnesium myristate, and/or their mixtures.
The term xe2x80x9cpearlescent agentsxe2x80x9d should be understood as comprising iridescent particles which reflect the light. The pearlescent agents can be present in the composition at a content ranging from 0-60% by weight, preferably from 0-40% by weight, more preferably from 2-20% by weight, with respect to the total weight of the composition. Mention may be made, among the pearlescent agents which can be envisaged, of natural mother-of-pearl, mica covered with titanium oxide, with iron oxide, with natural pigment or with bismuth oxychloride, and colored titanium oxide-coated mica, and/or their mixtures.
In particular, by virtue of the ester according to the invention, it is possible to prepare compact powders comprising a high level of pearlescent agent. Thus, preferably, when the level of pearlescent agents in the compositions according to the invention is greater than or equal to 30% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition, then the level of ester according to the invention is greater than or equal to 15% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The composition according to the invention can be provided in the form of a powder, for example compacted, loose, pressed or cast. In the case of a loose powder, for example, the fatty phase can represent up to 10% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition, preferably from 1 to 5% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition. For a compacted powder, the content of fatty phase can represent from 1 to 30% by weight, preferably from 5 to 20% by weight, with respect to the total weight of the composition. For a cast powder, the content of fatty phase can represent from 1 to 30% by weight, preferably from 5 to 20% by weight, with respect to the total weight of the composition.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the composition according to the invention is a compact powder.
The compositions according to the invention are prepared according to known methods for the preparation of cosmetic powders, in particular compact powders.